


Bunny hops

by fallen_luna



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookstore Owner Min Yoongi | Suga, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Dog Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Human Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrids, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Sad Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_luna/pseuds/fallen_luna
Summary: As a lonely Yoongi finds a hybrid on the streets, he couldn't help but save the poor hybrid. But after he decided on letting the hybrid stay, he can't remember his promises nor himself.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Bunny hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first ao3 fic. I hope you all like it!!
> 
> Here's my twitter if you want to find more about me!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/fallen_lunaa

It was a rainy day when Yoongi found him. 

He was walking back from his friend's cafe. With his hands shoved into his pockets and an umbrella above his head, he was going back to his house. The rain was falling down like the sky was sobbing. Yoongi was surprised that it hadn't started thundering yet. He was staring at the ground as he walked. He has had such a great night with his friends. Namjoon had recently adopted a puppy hybrid. In the first few hours of the day, he didn't dare to change into his human form. He just stayed on the ground as an adorable golden retriever, occasionally walking up to Yoongi to get his ears scratched. But once the unfamiliar people started to disappear, he changed into a human.

In human form, he was almost taller than his owner. He had sandy blonde hair that blended well with his ears. After he had turned into a human, Taehyung had stuck to Namjoon's side as he helped the customers. The ones that had come in after he changed, gave him a dirty look, which Namjoon ignored. But once they started insulting him, Namjoon spoke up.

'This is a hybrid-friendly cafe.', he had spoken. 'If you cannot follow our rules or if you insult my employees, I have to ask you to leave.' 

A few people left, a few people apologized, and a few people started throwing slurs at Namjoon. Taehyung had clung to his side - hiding behind Namjoon as he took the humiliation that people broke upon him. But once they left, he smiled and gave Taehyung scratches behind his ear. 

'Don't worry.', he had reassured him. 'I'll block all the insults for you.', 

Yoongi loved how mature his friend was, while still acting polite, even though he probably had been burning with anger. But the interaction made him also... feel very lonely. Once it started to rain, he stayed at the cafe until they closed. He was able to borrow an umbrella from Namjoon since they lived above the cafe. Taehyung had made him promise to come back and give him more ear scratches later, and who was Yoongi to deny that? 

But now he was alone again, walking through the dark nights - as dark as his hair and clothes. He wondered if he should adopt a hybrid as well... maybe a cat? He liked cats. Or maybe something else. He didn't know, he should probably go to a shelter before deciding on what to take. When he arrived at his apartment, it was completely silent. Yoongi kicked off his shoes and put the umbrella in a corner to dry. He locked his door and put his coat on the rack. He walked up the stairs to his apartment - since also he was living above a store he owned. Yoongi owned a bookstore. He loved reading. He loved the alternate universes, he loved the drama, he loved the romance, he loved everything about the characters. Ever since Yoongi was able to read, he had read thousands of books. And now he had hundreds of books at his disposal. When Yoongi got upstairs, the lights were off, and again, no sound.

Yoongi missed the cheerful shouts of his wife, of his son... but they were nowhere. And who's fault was it? His own. He put on the lights and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and removed his contacts, putting on his glasses. When he walked to his bed, his eyes fell on a book that was resting on the nightstand. That's right... he had been reading. But didn't he finish it already? Yoongi grabbed the book and looked for his bookmark. He did finish it. The bookmark had been placed upside down at the very last page so he knew that this book had been finished. Yoongi knew that he couldn't go to bed without reading at least a few chapters. Time to choose another book. He walked down the stairs again, put his shoes on, and went through another door, into the bookstore. 

He placed the book in its rightful place and started to look for another one. He trailed his fingers on the side of the books. The only sound, except for the pouring rain outside, was the tingling of the keys in his hands. He had read so many of these already. His eyes fell on a new series that just came on the same day. The summoner series... Huh... sounded interesting. He took the book out of his hands and read the back.

A sudden crash made him look up. There, right outside of the shop, fell a man on the ground with a car almost driving right over him. The man fell down harshly and curled up in a ball as he hit the harsh and wet ground. The car stopped and a few men stepped out. Instead of helping him, they started kicking him. All over his body. They shouted all types of slurs Yoongi couldn't hear. He stood there frozen for a few seconds, unsure what just had happened. Then he dropped the book and ran toward the door. The keys jingled as he unlocked the door and ran outside.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?!', he shouted, running up to the guys. His clothes and hair were soaked the second he ran outside. One of them turned around and laughed once they saw Yoongi's fragile posture and height. 

'Why don't you fuck off, mate?! We're doing our business. Or would you like to be in his place?!' He pointed at the guy, who was soaked, curled up into a ball and shivering. Was that blood Yoongi saw running down his face?

'You hit him with your car, and instead of helping him you just kick him?!'

'As I said, fuck off and-'

'I own that bookstore right there!', Yoongi shouted, pointing at his store. 'I have camera's all over my store and also hidden outside! It filmed everything you just did, from hitting that man with your car and kicking him! Be happy that I didn't even call the police yet! Now if you know what's good for you, you get back into your car and get the fuck out. You might be able to hide from the police before they arrive here.' 

They now looked differently at Yoongi. Instead of laughing, they looked worried. The man gestured them back into the car and they reversed, only to drive away.

Yoongi watched them go and then focused on the man in front of him. He was shivering violently and there were scratches all over him. Yoongi rushed toward him and fell onto his knees next to him. He could barely see anything with the drops of rain on his head. 

'Are you okay? I'm so sorry it happened to you. I'm here to help.', Yoongi told him. Once he placed his hand onto his arm, the guy flinched.

'Please don't hurt me.', he said in a tiny voice. 'I- I don't know-'

'No, no, no, no! I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you. Are you able to walk? It's not far, I can-'

The guy lifted his arms, showing Yoongi his head. The first thing he saw, and what made Yoongi speechless, was a pair of long bunny ears. He couldn't make out the color since it was so dark, but this meant the guy was a hybrid. Before Yoongi could take in more of his face, the guy whimpered and put his arms back in front of his face. His body split into a million of stars, so bright that Yoongi squinted his eyes. And then he turned into a bunny. Instead of a man, there was a little black bunny lying in front of him. A weak little bunny who wasn't even able to lift himself up to stand up. So Yoongi scooped the little bunny up and rushed back to his store. The bunny didn't even resist as he got carried inside, finally feeling something else then the cold night and rain he had gotten himself into.

Yoongi locked the door and rushed to the back, leaving the book on the ground where he dropped it. He kicked his shoes of and rushed upstairs. He placed the hybrid on his bed and then walked to the bathroom to get medical supplies. He dug through the drawers and finally found some bandages and other stuff to heal the wounds. He rushed back and still, there was a little bunny resting on his bed. He placed everything down and then stroked the fur softly.

'I can't heal your wounds if you are a bunny.', he whispered - unsure about his hybrid senses. Taehyung was very sensitive to sound and smell, while he had trouble seeing without his glasses once in human form. He didn't know where this bunny was sensitive for. For a second there was no movement, except for the nose of the bunny, who was twitching violently. But the bunny turned around, and yet again, the bright light had reappeared. The man almost fell off Yoongi's bed, but he was able to catch him before he did. The bunny sat on the floor, his back resting against the bed, as Yoongi looked at him. 

There was blood almost everywhere. On his arms, legs, and face. Yoongi felt pity for the hybrid, not just because he got beaten up, but also because this was definitely a stray hybrid. Yoongi could see it from the way his clothes were ripped, and how he barely covered any skin. With both short sleeves and short trouser legs, Yoongi understood why this hybrid had been shivering. He grabbed a damp cloth and started to clean the wounds that had been made. He flinched from time to time, once Yoongi put too much pressure on the wound. He apologized right after. 

Once he had cleaned and put a bandage on every wound on his legs and arm, he focussed on the big wound on his face. The bunny's head was falling onto his shoulder, almost dozing off. Yoongi put his fingers underneath his chin to lift his head so he could get a better look. The bunny's eyes shot open and he jumped away from Yoongi, crawling back until his back hit the wall. He was breathing heavily, looking around with wide and full-blown eyes. His nose was twitching just like it had been in bunny form. 

'I'm trying to help you.', Yoongi said quietly.

'Help me? Help me?! Fuck off!', the bunny shouted, catching Yoongi off guard. 'They all say that before screwing you over!', He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, making himself as little as possible. 'I won't please you.', Yoongi raised an eyebrow. 

'Please you?', he repeated. 'no, no, no- you got hit by a car and people were beating you up! I couldn't do nothing. Let me heal your wounds, you're bleeding heavily.' The bunny eyed Yoongi suspiciously, his dark brown doe-eyes looking at him from head to toe. 

'Prove it!', he spat.

'I'm sorry?' 

'Prove that you're here to help me.', 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

'Don't these bandages say enough?', Yoongi pointed out, gesturing to the bandages on his arms and legs. 'I have an extra pair of clothes right here for you.', he patted the sweater and sweatpants he had grabbed from his closet. These were Namjoon's once he slept over, the idiot always forgets to take them along. 'How else can I prove it to you?', The bunny hugged his legs even closer to him. But then he shook his head. 'I can't heal the wound?', 

'You can.', the bunny grumbled. 

'Alright, then get over here.', He didn't move for another few seconds, but then he slowly moved back to sit beside Yoongi.

He pressed the cloth softly against the huge wound on the side of his head, occasionally brushing his curly, black hair to the side before it got stuck in the wound. His ears were black, in the bright light of the bedroom light, he could see the color much better. He put a bandage on his head and made sure no hairs had gotten stuck underneath the bandage. He then noticed that the bunny was holding his wrist tightly. 

'Does your wrist hurt?', Yoongi asked. the bunny nodded - his ears flopping along.

'One of them stepped on if harshly.', he answered. 

'Can I look at it?', Yoongi asked, holding out his hand for the bunny to put his arm down. He hesitated for a moment, before putting his wrist in Yoongi's hand. He made the bunny bend his wrist up and down, and when it even hurt to do that, Yoongi knew there was something awfully wrong. The bunny yelped and pulled his wrist out of Yoongi's hand when he tried to bend it carefully. 

'That hurts!', he spat at him. 

'That means it might be broken.', Yoongi said. 'Does it hurt now?', The bunny looked at him, his hand wrapped around his wrist, but then he nodded. 'Shit...', he cursed. He gripped the bandage again and wrapped it tightly around his arm and hand. 'I think we should go to the doctor tomorrow.', the bunny cradled his wrist and didn't look at Yoongi. 'I have some clothes for you here. I hope they fit. I'm in the bathroom if you need me.', Yoongi stood up and rushed into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the window. His glasses were dirty of the raindrops and his hair was damp. He brushed it quickly and changed into his night clothing - which always laid in the bathroom. He waited a few more minutes before entering his bedroom again. The hybrid was stacking the bandages and other medical stuff up onto Yoongi's desk. Once he noticed Yoongi, he cleared his throat and crossed his arms. 

' They fit.', he said gruffly. 'Do you want me to sleep on the couch or something?', 

'I wanted to ask if you want to share a bed?', Yoongi said, gesturing to the huge bed. 'I thought-'

'NO!', Yoongi looked with wide eyes at the hybrid. There was an angry frown on his face and his eyes were wide and angry once again. 'I told you I would not please you, you motherfuc-'

' That's not what I'm trying to say.', Yoongi interrupted him. 'I thought the bed would be much more comfortable for you then the couch.', the frown disappeared and he looked more... ashamed than anything else. 

'A bed sounds nice...', he admitted. 'but if you try to-'

' I won't do anything inappropriate.', Yoongi spoke. 'I'm only trying to get you to rest. It's past midnight. You must be really tired.', The bunny nodded, his fierce expression making place for sadness. 'Just lay down, I'm going to make sure if the lights are out.', Yoongi walked out of his bedroom to check the lights, and when he came back, the bunny had made himself comfortable at the right side of the bed. He was snuggling comfortably into the pillow, making a smile curl up his lips. Yoongi smiled softly. 'Can I ask for your name?', Yoongi asked, standing in the doorway. The bunny hesitated.

'Jungkook.', he then answered. 

'Jungkook.', repeated Yoongi. 'Well, nice to meet you; I'm Yoongi.', Jungkook smiled softly. Yoongi returned the smile. Then he turned out the lights and walked to his bed to get a goodnight rest. 

He deserved it.

\---

Jungkook awoke by an annoying zooming sound. He grumbled, diving underneath the comfortable blankets. He curled up in a ball and hugged himself to keep himself even warmer. The zooming stopped quickly and he heard Yoongi stepping out of the bed. He walked around his room to grab some clothes and then disappeared into the bedroom, locking it behind him. Jungkook stayed in the bed as he showered and scratched his ears. They've been itching the whole time, this happens when he can never go to a vet to see if he has fleas or any infections. Yoongi got out of the bathroom and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Jungkook got from beneath the covers and sat up, looking around in the room. There were a few pictures here and there of Yoongi with a woman and a young-looking boy. He stepped out of the bed to walk to the window. It was still raining heavily, his feet felt sore thinking about the harsh ground with the cold and wet rain lying upon it. He didn't want to go anymore... He turned around to face the door once he smelled something _so good._

He walked to the door and opened it at a creak. He saw Yoongi standing in the kitchen near the stove. What was he making? Whatever it was, it smelled so good. Jungkook's stomach made a loud noise as the delicious smell got even better here. Yoongi turned around.

'Goodmorning Jungkook.', he said with a smile. 'Did you rest well?' Jungkook couldn't say anything. He just nodded dumbly. Yoongi snickered. 'You are hungry, I suppose?' Jungkook nodded once again. 'Sit down, I made you breakfast.', Jungkook shuffled into the room and sat down at the table. Yoongi put a plate with toast, scrambled eggs and sausage in front of Jungkook. His ears perked up. He never had so many food for breakfast! 

'I hope you enjoy it.', 

'I'll sure do!,' Jungkook said excitedly before digging in. 

'I have to go and open the store.', Yoongi told him. 'Once you're done eating, could you leave the plate on the counter and if you want you can come in the store? It's Tuesday, it won't be busy.' Jungkook nodded and watched how Yoongi grabbed a mug with coffee and went downstairs. 

He made sure to enjoy his breakfast thoroughly - this might be the last meal he'll have in days. Once he was done, he left the plate and cutlery on the counter, like Yoongi asked, and walked downstairs. He saw two doors. One lead to the bookstore, and the other lead to an alleyway behind the store. Jungkook hesitated. Sure the human had been nice to him... but what if this was a trick?! Like all the others had done!? He wouldn't let it happen again. He turned the doorknob- but it was locked. _Shit._ Now he had to face Yoongi before going. Jungkook sighed but then walked into the bookstore. 

Yoongi sat behind the register with a book in his hands. Jungkook glanced at him for a few moments, wondering if he could slip by as he went to the door. 

'Jungkook.' _shit._ Yoongi closed the book and sat up straight. 'Did you like breakfast?', Jungkook nodded. 'Don't just stand there, sit down.', Yoongi said, patting a chair next to him. _Why would he need two chairs? Did he have an employee?_ Jungkook sat down as Yoongi instructed and made himself comfortable on the chair - so he sat crosslegged. Yoongi's eyes suddenly widened. 

'What?', Jungkook spat. 

'N-nothing.', Yoongi said, scratching his neck. Where were his glasses? 'Your feet...' 

'What's wrong with them?', Jungkook asked. He looked at his feet. They looked pretty normal to him. They were like every other bunny. The fur on his huge bunny feet were the same color as the fur on his ears and tail. There were small, soft places on the underside of his feet, they were a soft pink with some dirt on it. They felt like pillows and made sure Jungkook could walk or run long distances. They also helped him land once he jumped from a high place. He was pretty fast on his feet... not many humans had caught him so they could beat him up... but yesterday was an exception. 'My feet look fine!', 

'I didn't know hybrids also had feet... 

'You have feet as well! But much smaller... and less useful.' 

'I just- I mean you have bunny feet.' 

'Yeah... What about it?' 

'I didn't know?' 

'A lot don't know.' 

'Oh...' 

'What?' 

'Nothing. Does every hybrid have that?' 

'Depends on the hybrid.', Jungkook shrugged. 

'Taehyung doesn't have dog feet though...', Jungkook gagged at the word "dog". 

'I don't like dogs.', he whispered. 

'But Taehyung is nice!' 

'That's what they all say.' 

'I promise he's nice.', Jungkook looked at Yoongi with a raised eyebrow. 

'How do you even know another hybrid?', he asked. 

'Oh, my friend adopted a hybrid yesterday.,' Yoongi told him. 'I just came back before... I found you.', Jungkook hummed, looking at the rain outside. 'They won't come back!', Jungkook looked back, frowning at Yoongi. 'And if they come in, I'll protect you.', Yoongi smiled at Jungkook. And Jungkook gave him a small smile back. 

It was silent for a while. The only sound was the rain that was falling against the window. Jungkook was trying to get the dirt from his feet while Yoongi continued his book. 

'Do you have a home?', Yoongi then asked, making Jungkook look up. But he shook his head. 

'I've lived on the streets my entire life.', Jungkook said. 'I'm on the bottom of the food chain, the wild hybrids always win the fight for the territory.' 

'Oh... Then where will you go?', Yoongi asked. Jungkook shrugged. 

'I'll try to find a place where I have something above my head. Somewhere close to a restaurant maybe? They always throw the remainings of food in the trash. If I find a can, I can catch the raindrops so I have water.', Yoongi looked with sympathy at the bunny hybrid. Did he do that every day? Just to survive. 

'Were you... born on the streets?', Yoongi asked. Jungkook nodded. 

'My mom gave birth to me and raised me for a while, but then she got caught by the shelter.', he shrugged. 'Never seen her since. It's been... what is it, ten, eleven years ago since I saw her for the last time?' 

'How old are you then?', Yoongi asked. 

'Nineteen.' 

'Oh, I'm your hyung!', Yoongi giggled. But Jungkook looked disgusted and stared at Yoongi for a while. 

'Is that your kink? For people to call you hyung? Like do you get off to that?' 

'WHAT?! No!', Yoongi screamed, his cheeks flushing red instantly. 'why would you think that? Hyung is how people refer to someone who's older than them. It's respectful!', 

'Oh. It's a human term, isn't it?', Yoongi nodded. 'Well... obvious why I don't know it.' 

'Why?', Yoongi asked. Jungkook circled his finger around his head, indicating to his ears. 

'I'm obviously no human.', he scoffed. 'I'm a hybrid.' 

'... aren't hybrids half animal and half human?', 

'Well... I mean yes.' 

'Then you can use human terms.', Jungkook looked at Yoongi for a few moments. 'To me, you're still part human.' Jungkook smiled again. 

'Thank you... _hyung._ ' 

—

Jungkook ended up stayed the whole day. He even forgot to sneak out, but that was only because Yoongi-hyung is a fun person to talk to. When Yoongi closed the shop, he took a book back to his apartment. 

'What would you like for dinner?', Yoongi asked as he looked in the fridge. 'We can also order something.'

'I think I need to go.', Yoongi looked up to look at Jungkook. He was standing behind the table and was fidgting nervously with his sleeves.

'What? Why?', Yoongi asked sharply. 'You just got here.'

'I didn't get here on purpose.', Jungkook said. 'You saved me, and I'm very thankful for that- don't get me wrong! But... I'm a hybrid... why would you want me here?', Yoongi raised an eyebrow. 

'Why wouldn't I want you here?', Yoongi asked- finally closing the fridge door. 'I mean... you can stay here if you want.', Jungkook's ears perked up. 

_A home? He wasn't being serious... was he?_

'You're a kind boy, Jungkook.', Yoongi continued. 'I...- I thought you might want to stay here before you got an actual place to stay.'

'I won't ever have a place to stay.', Jungkook said gruffly. 'Hybrid... y'know?' 

'So that's why I'm offering you to stay here.', Yoongi continued. 'Do you want to... or not?', Jungkook's eyes narrowed. 

'I don't have a job... I'm a hybrid, which means you need to take care of me and my needs... and still you want me here?', Yoongi nodded. Jungkook crossed his arms. 'Give me a while to think about it.' 

'Of course, I'm not trying to pressure you.',

It stayed silent after that. After Yoongi was done preparing dinner, they ate in silence. Jungkook scratched his ears nervously. Staying here. It meant a roof above him, food, water, and maybe even a doctor. It meant warmth... why would he refuse? _Because I'm not falling for it again._ A voice in his head said. _You have been fooled two times, why bother trying now?_ Was it really worth trying? _Third time is the charm?_ Another voice in his head said. _And even if Yoongi tries to hurt me... I could push him off easily._ Jungkook looked at Yoongi's lean and short body. He was taller, that's one thing. And had much more muscle. From all the fights he has had... 

'Jungkook?', Yoongi's voice made him snap out of his thoughts. 'Do you want to come to a coffee shop with me? I go there like... every week at least twice. My friend owns the place.', Jungkook nodded. 

'Yeah, I'll come.', Jungkook said, standing up and putting the plate on the counter - like that morning. 

'He owns a hybrid.', Yoongi said - in a try to cheer him up.

' _Owns?_ ', he scoffed. 'All humans just want hybrids for pleasing them.', Yoongi's eyes widened, blinking at the younger boy. 'Well, let's go?' 

Yoongi looked attentively at how Namjoon treated Taehyung that evening. Taehyung wanted so badly to help Namjoon in the shop that he was now teaching the boy how to make coffee. The poor puppy looked so confused. Jungkook watched Taehyung was well. Was that surprise on his face? When Taehyung came - with their coffees on a tray, which was shaking heavily in his arms - Jungkook squinted his eyes at him. 

'Why do you live with him?', Jungkook asked - causing Taehyung to startle and almost drop the tray out of his hands. 

'W-what do you mean?', Taehyung asked softly - his brown eyes drooping slightly. 'Namjoonie-hyung is nice.' 

'He literally _owns_ you!', Jungkook exclaimed, gesturing at the green collar around Taehyung's neck. 'You're still your own person, y'know?' Taehyung pouted, his ears fully drooping now. 'He chose you just for-'

'He didn't even choose me!', Taehyung exclaimed. 'I am the one who chose him!', That took Jungkook off-guard. 'He was... trying to get a cat-hybrid but I was kind of stalking him through the shelter because he just felt... warm.'

'Warm?' Taehyung nodded. 

'His aura felt warm, and his scent was so good! I couldn't let him go without him choosing me.', Taehyung touched the charm of the collar. 'I've been there my whole life... It's so good to finally discover who I am.', With that Taehyung left - a blush on his cheeks. Jungkook watched how he clung onto Namjoon's arm for the rest of the night. His nose twitched and looked at Yoongi. 

'When are we going back?', He asked. 'I'm tired.', 

'I thought that you wanted to think about it.', Yoongi chuckled. Jungkook pouted at him.

'You said you wouldn't pressure me.', he mumbled. Yoongi explained quickly that it was a joke and that he never would pressure Jungkook.

They walked home, Jungkook was still sipping his iced coffee he had stolen from Yoongi once he had tasted it. Yoongi locked the door behind them and made sure he locked the front of his store before walking up the stairs. Jungkook was sitting on the bed, with another hoodie from Yoongi. He was holding his ears down as he was swaying side to side on the bed, apparently deep in thought. Yoongi went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and left Jungkook for a while. 

'Are you okay, Jungkook?', Yoongi asked as he came out of the bathroom and Jungkook was still swaying. Jungkook hummed. He looked up at Yoongi, before adverting his eyes and focusing on everything but him. His eyes fell on the book that was on Yoongi's nightstand. 

'What's that?', he asked. 

'It's a book I'm reading.', Yoongi said. He walked to his bed and sat down crosslegged, grabbing the book from the nightstand. 'Would you like to read it?' It would be nice to have someone to share his thoughts about a book. Jungkook shook his head, however. 

'I'm not fond of reading.', Jungkook said. 'I mean I can... but sometimes it just gets too hard.', Yoongi then realized that Jungkook had probably never held an actual book with a good story before since he was living on the streets. 

'I can read it for you if you'd like?', Yoongi said before he could really think about what he said. 'I wouldn't mind, I like reading.', Jungkook raised his eyebrow, but nodded. 'You're okay with that? Okay, cool. Just lay down, I'll start from the beginning.', Jungkook got underneath the covers and looked at Yoongi as he took the bookmark and began from the beginning. 

It was soothing to hear Yoongi talk. Jungkook was staring for him the whole time he read, in his head, he imagined the scenes he read. The boy in the book - Fletcher - had been crouching down with his bow and arrow to shoot a moose, because that was the only way he could get food. The cocky noble kid hadn't let him in even though the night clock hadn't rung yet. The way Yoongi spoke so fondly of the characters and how he was flipping the pages carefully told Jungkook he was a real book fan.

Yoongi spoke for what felt like ages, and when he glanced back to Jungkook, the bunny had fallen asleep. Yoongi smiled as he realized he put him to sleep with a bedtime story. He chuckled, put the bookmark in between the pages, and put it down on the nightstand. Then he put all lights out and went to sleep himself. It had been a good day. 

\--

The next day, Yoongi awoke early once again. But instead of purposefully getting up late, Jungkook also got up. As Yoongi was making breakfast, Jungkook cleared his throat, making Yoongi look at him. 

'I have decided,', said Jungkook. 'That I'd really like staying here. But!', he said as he saw Yoongi smiling widely. 'If I'm going to stay here, I want three meals a day and snacks!' Yoongi snickered. 

'Of course, you get that, don't worry!', 

'And I want you to help me read! And you have to keep reading me the story of yesterday!' 

'Sure thing bun.'

'AND I want to see Taehyung a lot.'

'Sure thing.'

'And! And...- and...'

'and what?', Yoongi asked. Jungkook looked at the ground in shame. He pulled on his ears and groaned. 'What is it?'

'I want affection... But just affection! Nothing else!', Jungkook admitted fiercely. 'I still don't trust you completely, so don't try anything weird or else I gouge your eyes out!' Yoongi chuckled and shook his head. 'I'm serious!'

'I understand.', Yoongi admitted. 'But don't worry. I won't do anything weird.

'You better promise or-'

'I promise.', 

'Oh... well...- fine!' Jungkook sat down with his arms crossed and a pout on his face, staring fiercely at Yoongi, who could only chuckle and shake his head. 

'You are so cute.' 

'I'm not!'

'Okay, okay, sorry.'


	2. Chung Ah & Beomgyu

'Jungkook?', Yoongi couldn't find the hybrid when he woke up. He didn't hear the shower running, nor could he find the bunny in the bedroom or the kitchen. He looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

_Would he have left...? But I thought he agreed on staying. _Well... guess the hybrid just used that as an excuse to leave without Yoongi knowing.__

__Yoongi sat down on the kitchen table with a deep sigh and started to eat his breakfast. He got a cup of coffee and shuffled downstairs to the bookshop. He got the keys from the shop and searched for the right one as he walked in._ _

__'What does this say?', Yoongi looked up and his eyes widened as he found Jungkook -- sitting cross-legged on the floor with plenty of books surrounding him. He was squinting his eyes as he tried to read the first sentences of the book -- _Clockwork Angel _. He showed Yoongi the book and -- still in disbelief -- read the first sentences for him._ _ __

__' _London, April 1878. The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts _.',  
Jungkook gasped and put the book next to him on a small tower of books, his ears raising in excitement. _ _ __

__

__

__'That sounds awesome.', he whispered as he pulled another book out of the shelf. 'What does this say?'_ _

__'What- where were you?', Yoongi asked. 'I thought you left.', Jungkook lowered the book and raised his eyebrow, his ears lowering slightly._ _

__'I said I would stay; didn't I?',_ _

__'I mean yes- but I thought you lied and might be gone! I couldn't find you anywhere.',  
Jungkook shrugged and looked back at the book. _ _

__'I was looking at the books.', Jungkook said -- stating the obvious. 'I wanted you to read these books to me.' Yoongi looked at the ten books he made a tower off. 'These I couldn't understand.' He pointed at the largest tower -- it was wobbling dangerously. 'And these sounded boring.' that was the smallest tower. 'So I want you to read all of these to me.', Jungkook repeated as he tapped on the tower. Yoongi was speechless for a few moments.__

___  
'Maybe, you should try to read one yourself.', Jungkook scowled.  
_

'I told you that I-' 

'I know, I know.', Yoongi said quickly. 'But I mean- we are already reading the Summoner together. You should try to read this one on your own. I could always help you.', Jungkook's eyes widened and looked at the books he chose. 'You can pick one of them and you can read it while I sit next to you. Pick one now, I'll open the shop, and the rest you can put back.' 

'But I want to read these too! They'll get bought it I put them back.' 

'Then we order them again.' 

'But I won't remember which ones I wanted. I could barely understand the title.', Yoongi sighed and fished his phone from his pocket. He snapped a picture of the books Jungkook wanted to read with him in the middle of the books. 

'Now we will remember.', Yoongi said, showing Jungkook the picture. 'Now, pick one of them and put the rest back.', Jungkook inspected the picture and agreed. He picked _Clockwork Angel _and started putting the rest back in place. Yoongi searched for the right key and unlocked the shop, flipping the "closed" sign onto open. He walked back to his desk and put down his coffee. 'Do you want something to drink, Jungkook?', Jungkook paused from the books to stare into thin air as he thought.__

__  
_ _

'I want tea!', He said as he looked at him -- his nose moving just like an actual bunny, his black ears standing up as he thought of it. 'That delicious one!' Yoongi nodded and quickly ran back upstairs. Jungkook smiled happily and continued putting back the books. 

Before Yoongi had returned; people came into the shop. Jungkook had chosen a really unfortunate place to look at all the books they had. Because he was in the middle of the main hallway through all the shelves and the books on sale. He put _Clockwork Angel _in between his crossed legs and quickly continued. The daughter of one of the customers walked toward Jungkook and stood next to him. Jungkook tensed up, his ears lowering in anxiety. What did she want?__

__  
_ _

'What does that say?', she suddenly asked, pointing at a book right in front of Jungkook. Jungkook's eyes widened and looked at the girl. She was looking at him. Jungkook turned back to the book and squinted his eyes to look at the title. 

' _the Legend of Sleeping bear _', Jungkook read out loud. He felt proud for not stuttering while he read it. The girl gasped and grabbed the book. She ran back to her mother, screaming about how she wanted the book. Jungkook smiled at the little girl and put the last few books back. He stood up and grabbed the one he picked before he heard a loud gasp. He turned around and saw the child and her mother staring at him -- well mainly the mother.__

__  
_ _

'Eomma, he's a bunny.', the girl deadpanned. And well... Jungkook couldn't get mad at a kid for being wrong. After all; it was still a kid. 

'I am a hybrid.', Jungkook corrected her gently. 'That means that I am half-human, half animal.', the mother was still too shocked to say anything; but the girl was interested. She tilted her head with a confused expression. 

'So you...', she was silent for a few more seconds. 'Are a bunny human?', Jungkook snickered. 

'Close enough, kid.', 

'No!', the mother suddenly screamed. Jungkook's ears lowered instantly at the loud tone -- his ears were sensitive to loud noises. 'How dare you talk to my daughter, you scum!', Jungkook's doe eyes widened and he clutched the book in front of his chest as he slowly backed away from the mother. 

'Eomma, no, you're scaring the bunny-human.', The girl whined as she pulled on her mother's coat. 

'How dare you talk to my daughter! Beasts like you should be shot at the instant!' She now started approaching Jungkook. That was enough to finally let Jungkook's flight instincts kick in. He turned around and sprinted toward the back door that went to Yoongi's house. But just at that moment, Yoongi opened the door with a steaming mug of tea in his hands. He took one glance at Jungkook and the mother, and his cheerful expression got cold fast. 

'What's going on here?', he asked Jungkook as he set the mug down on the desk. 

'I don't know, hyung.', Jungkook whimpered, moving behind Yoongi - even though there would be no way that Yoongi could hide the tall, broad bunny behind him. 

'That bastard is talking to my kid!', the woman screamed. 'That shouldn't be allowed.', Yoongi raised an eyebrow. 

'Isn't it what we all do? Y'know, talking?', he asked. 

'I don't want my daughter to talk to an _half-breed _like that!',__

___'Get out.', Jungkook hadn't heard Yoongi's voice get that terrifying before. His eyes had turned dark and he was glaring at the woman. 'Get out of this shop and I kindly ask you not to come back; You do not walk in here and start insulting him for no reason. Get out.', The woman stared in disbelief at Yoongi -- as if she couldn't believe that he was standing up for the bunny hybrid. But then she snatched the book from the girl's hands -- she stared crying immediately-- threw it on the ground and stormed out of the bookshop. Yoongi grumbled._ _ _

'Why do people get to be so rude nowadays.', he said as he walked to the thrown book and put it back in the shelves. 'Jeez...', Yoongi glanced at Jungkook, who sat there, still a little stunned after this event. 'You will come and join me right? I've got your tea.', Jungkook nodded, put the last books back in the shelves and walked after Yoongi with his book in hand.

Jungkook didn't the situation up. He felt uncomfortable talking about it; if he had run upstairs, he'd be safe, and Yoongi didn't have to send a customer out of the shop. He didn't like that Yoongi protected him for the second time. Now he owed him even more.

'Jungkook?', He glanced up at the human. 'How is the reading going?',

'Fine I guess.', Jungkook answered. 'It's a little hard, there are words I cannot understand, but some I do understand.', Yoongi leaned over to him, glancing at the words. For him, it wasn't hard at all, but it was logical that it was hard for Jungkook.

'Why don't you read it aloud?', Jungkook frowned at the man, one of his ears cocking up. 

'What?', 

'If you read it aloud, I can correct you if you read it wrong.', Yoongi explained. 'This way you learn it correctly.', Jungkook considered this for a moment, before he nodded.

'Okay, help me then.', 

🐰🖤

A few days went by like that. Jungkook reading the book next to Yoongi as he worked. In almost every paragraph Yoongi had to correct the hybrid on a word or he had to help him with a sentence, at the beginning Jungkook got frustrated, but he slowly warmed up to it. When Yoongi had to help a customer, Jungkook would be silently reading. During these days, Yoongi was surprised every time he found Jungkook in his house. It was almost as if he was waiting for Jungkook to leave. But Jungkook stayed, and Yoongi was more than happy that he did. He finally had some company when his son wasn't here. Speaking of his son. He and his ex-wife would come over today. He had convinced Chung-Ah to stay over for dinner since he knew that she'd have to go to her nightshift that night. He was considering asking her to check on Jungkook's wrist since they hadn't gone to the doctor yet. She wasn't a doctor, but close to it.

'Jungkook.', Jungkook looked up from his book. 'My son and his mother are coming over soon. I'm going to order sushi tonight since that's Beomgyu's favorite.', Jungkook frowned at him.

'Your kid?', he repeated. 'Why haven't I seen him before?', 

'Because he's at his mother a lot.', Yoongi answered. 'I do have a room for him and all the necessary stuff here, but his school is closer to his mother's house, so he stays a lot at hers. But around the two weeks he's here for three days!', 

'That's doesn't sound like much.', Jungkook noticed. 'why did you and your wife split up?', Yoongi glanced at Jungkook, getting choked up at his words. 

'She...- uhm- she fell in love with someone else.', Yoongi said after a few seconds, scratching his neck. 

'That's rude.', Jungkook snorted. 'So that's why you have to see your son less? You have a car, why don't you just drive him to school? It's your son, your probably won't mind.', 

'As I - as I said, he lives at his mother because it's closer to school.',

'Bet it's not even that much closer than here.', Jungkook snorted. 'We live around four elementary schools here!', Yoongi nodded. Jungkook was right. Beomgyu's school wasn't that far from his house. But then again, he had a shop he'd have to manage. 'I see this is quite a sensitive subject... about your wife.', Jungkook whispered. 'I hope you don't take too much of her advice to heart.',  
They didn't speak again after this small conversation. It soon turned night and just when Yoongi was about to close the shop, the bell of the store rang. 

'Appa!', Beomgyu ran toward his father, arms outstretched and a wide grin on his face. 

'Beomgyu!', Yoongi caught the boy and spun him around in his arms. 'How are you?', 

'I'm fine!', Beomgyu exclaimed. 'Appa, look.', As Yoongi set him down he pointed at his teeth. His front teeth had fallen out. Yoongi gasped. 

'You lost your tooth!', Beomgyu nodded happily. 

'I lost it two days ago!', he said, holding up two fingers as he said so. 'but it doesn't hurt anymore, so I can eat sushi.', Yoongi laughed.

'You were very worried when you lost that tooth, weren't you?', Yoongi teased, pulling Beomgyu's ear as he turned to greet Chung-Ah. She smiled curtly at him. 

'Good evening, Yoongi.', she smiled. Yoongi smiled back, his heart aching as he saw her. He locked the door behind him and turned back to Beomgyu. Over his sons shoulder, he could see Jungkook glancing from Chung-ah to Beomgyu. 

'Gyu! I want you to meet someone!', Yoongi said excitedly, grabbing the boy's arm and walking with him to the counter. Jungkook's ears flattened back on his head when he saw Chung-ah's gaze fall on him. 'Gyu, this is Jungkookie.', _Jungkookie..._ that sounded nice. The small boy squinted his eyes at Jungkook, but then he gasped.

'You're a bunny!', he said in awe. 'I love bunnies!', Jungkook's eyes widened as he stared at the boy, his poofy tail twitching nervously but his ears standing up in happiness.

'A hybrid?', Chung-ah gasped when she saw Jungkook's ears. 'Yoongi! When did you adopt a hybrid?!' Jungkook's eyes saw dark.

'I'm not adopted!', he snarled at Chung-ah. 'I chose to stay! I'm not wearing a collar, see?!', He threw a nasty glare at Chung-ah, but his gaze softened when looking back at Beomgyu and Yoongi. Chung-ah scoffed, crossing her arms.

'Why don't we go upstairs and eat, yes? The sushi will be here in five or ten minutes.', Yoongi announced. Jungkook closed his book and was the first to walk to the door, quickly followed by Beomgyu, who was very interested in this bunny. Yoongi smiled and was about to walk after them, but Chung-ah gripped his wrist.

'Why a hybrid?!', she hissed. 'This- this is so odd, Yoongi. You shouldn't have a hybrid in your house if it's not owned.', Yoongi rolled his eyes.

'He chose to stay.', Yoongi sighed. 'I don't mind him being here. I could use some company.'

'Some _human_ company.', Chung-ah corrected him. 'No- Yoongi, it's not normal to have a hybrid in your house that's not owned! You should adopt him, or otherwise kick him out!', Yoongi was rather shocked by this sudden outburst by Chung-Ah. But he wasn't going to kick Jungkook out. Not while the wounded hybrid just started to gain his trust and like him. 

'I'm not kicking him out.', Yoongi said after a few seconds of silence. 'He's staying here. Oh, could you maybe look at his wrist? I think he hurt it quite badly when he got beaten up a few days prior. Thanks!', Without waiting for another answer, he rushed to the door and upstairs.

Beomgyu demanded that he would sit next to Jungkook. He kept rambling on and on and on; about how bunnies were his favorite animals, but that Jungkook shouldn't be offended by him saying that because Beomgyu understood that he wasn't fully an animal, but half-animal and Beomgyu really liked the color of his ears and thought that his feet that looked like bunny feet were very cool and that he was very jealous of Jungkook. And Jungkook? Jungkook loved the young boy. He listened to every word he said and corrected him if he was wrong about something. 

'Appa.', Beomgyu pulled on Yoongi's hand when Jungkook left the room for a moment. 'Is Jungkookie your friend?', Yoongi smiled and nodded. 

'Do you like Jungkook, Gyu?', Beomgyu nodded enthusiastically. 

'I think he's nice, and he looks soft.', Beomgyu giggled. 'He let me touch his ears. They are very soft.' 

'Well, Beomgyu, guess you don't have to whine because you want a bunny so badly.', Chung-Ah said with a roll of her eyes. 'We have one right here.',  
Beomgyu gasped, looking very serious at his mother. He shook his head quickly.

'Jungkookie is no pet!', he said quickly, pouting at his mother for saying such an offensive thing. 'Jungkookie is a hybrid! No pet.', he crossed his arms and pouted at his mother. 'No pet.', 

Chung-ah rolled his eyes. She focused her gaze on Yoongi.  
'Can I talk to you for a moment?', he gulped, but nodded. Jungkook came back just as he and Chung-ah left the room.

'We'll be back soon, Kookie.', Yoongi said, smiling at the hybrid. Jungkook gave him the brightest smile he's gotten until now.

'That's okay, hyung.', Jungkook smiled. Yoongi smiled at the hybrid, and followed Chung-ah into his room. When Yoongi closed the door and looked at him, she looked displeased. 

'What is it now...?', he asked with a sigh. 

'What is it now?', she repeated. 'Yoongi, you have a hybrid in your house!' 

'What's the problem?', Yoongi asked. 'why is it such big of a deal?' 

'Because people will start rumoring!', Chung-ah explained. 'They will start rumoring that Min Yoongi, the owner of the local bookstore has a hybrid. Everyone will hear it; parents from Beomgyu's friends will hear it! They will think that you've gotten mad and they won't let his friends get close to him anymore! Beomgyu will be alone, and then it'll be your fault!', Yoongi froze. Did people really think about hybrids that way? He didn't want Beomgyu to be alone... he already had a rough time because of his and Chung-ah's divorce, but when his friends won't talk to him anymore, he'd be devastated. But Jungkook...

'I don't want jungkook to go.', Yoongi mumbled. 'He's fun to be around, and he doesn't make me feel lonely.', Chung-ah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

'Then think of something else if you're that attached to that stupid pet!', Chung-ah hissed. 'Your son should be your first priority, not that hybrid!' Yoongi was silent. His mind was filled with all different thoughts, but this news broke him. He didn't want Jungkook to go, but he didn't want Beomgyu to have it harder either... 'Think about it, Yoongi-ah.', she said sternly. 'Beomgyu and I will go home now.', She walked past him, out of his room. Yoongi stood there for a few seconds. What should he do...

'Appa! I'm going to eomma!', Beomgyu came waddling toward him, arms outstretched as a hint for Yoongi to lift him up. Yoongi smiled at the young boy, lifted him up and hugged him.

'Do your best at school, gyu.',

'Can I see Jungkookie again, appa? Will he be there when I'm here?', Yoongi smiled and kissed his son's forehead. 

'Of course, he'll be here.', Yoongi said, putting the boy down. 'I promise.', Beomgyu giggled and bounced up and down at the news. He waddled toward his mother and grabbed her hand.

'Bye-bye kookie!', he said enthusiastically, waving hysterically at Jungkook. Jungkook waved back just as hysterically. Yoongi walked down with the two to lock the door behind him. When they were outside, he caught Chung-ah's stern gaze.

'Remember what I said, Yoongi.', she said. 'Otherwise I have to consider Beomgyu staying at mine every week, not at yours anymore.', Yoongi's eyes widened at that statement. What...? Beomgyu wouldn't come there anymore?! No... no, he couldn't do that! He watched the two disappear on the street. He locked the door, shut off the lights and went upstairs.

His mind was filled with ideas of what he could do, but it fell silent as he came into the kitchen. He found Jungkook doing the dishes, bouncing on his bunny feet and his ears perked up. The bandage that Chung-ah put around his wrist for some support almost got wet, which we was not supposed to do. His wrist wasn't broken, luckily; just badly strained. 

'Hyung!', he exclaimed as he turned off the tap. 'I'm tired! I did the dishes for you! Let's sleep!', he grabbed Yoongi's hand and pulled him to the bedroom. When they were inside, Jungkook let himself fall on the bed and crawled underneath the covers. 'Ahh... so warm.', Yoongi smiled. He grabbed his nightwear, but his gaze well on Jungkook's ears peeking out from under the covers. He was silent for a moment before speaking up.

'Have you ever thought of covering your ears?', Jungkook pulled the covers away and sat up, confusion written all over his face. 

'N-no.', he mumbled. 'Why would I? I like my ears, hyung.', He pulled them down his face and smiled, to lighten to mood. 'They're soft.', Yoongi giggled with the young hybrid. 'But why?', 

'I- I was just thinking about safety.', Yoongi lied. 'Maybe you'd be safer if you covered your ears on the streets, y'know?' Jungkook nodded.

'I probably am, but I don't want to hide my identity.', Jungkook smiled. 'I'm a hybrid and I'm proud of it! They can attack me! I don't care!', 

'I- I'd rather not have that.', Yoongi said quickly. He smiled at the hybrid and walked into the bathroom. He locked it behind him and looked at himself in the mirror.

What should he do...?

🐰🖤


End file.
